


我右拳打开了天化身为龙

by qingye233



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingye233/pseuds/qingye233
Summary: Warning：送给磨磨老师和她的亲亲朱一龙。我们有不可告人的交易。女A男O，没脸没皮，放飞自我。





	我右拳打开了天化身为龙

那个omega被带到李欢面前的时候，他还是穿着衣服的。

但聊胜于无，并且可以说，没有起到一件衣服该有的作用。她看得见他的一切——所谓一切，是指omega对alpha来说有意义的一切。他当然还没有被开苞，在下身完全裸露的情况下仍然紧闭双腿，那东西还没醒过来，是对于一个omega来说完全正常的大小。李欢皱着眉头打量它，说不上好，也不算坏。但脸是不错的，足够精致，又不算女气。她并不想要一个娘兮兮的omega。听说男人生孩子的时候会勃起？李欢想象那个场景，尊严全失的肉体被代换上眼前的这张脸。汗水适时地从他脸上流下来，是药。

不在发情期，就只能用这种方式来验货。李欢蹲下去捏他的脸，眼睛睁开了，根本没有焦距。她知道这种强制性的发情是很难受的，所以拿手去摩挲他的腺体，硬得像一块皮肤下的石头。她释放了一点自己的气息。omega抖着眼睫看她，无法自控地，张开了嘴。

“就这个吧。我不挑了。”嬷嬷向她行礼，李欢带着自己的剑走出去。那个omega在今晚会被送到她的床上，如果顺利的话，九个月以后会生下她的孩子。整个国家都盼着这个孩子，与此相比，他或她的母亲是谁，好像没那么重要。

 

那个下午她在练兵，跟人对耍了三十回长枪。她知道自己不该这么消耗体力，或许去太医院配点补药更合适，反正这种事，她不想再来第二回。最好这个omega是能生的，最好第一胎就是个alpha。嬷嬷跟她领人的时候就说过，这个娃子看着瘦，可那后头形状，是会生人的。她心里冷笑一声，哦？原来你连那里都被检查过了。

饭的味道是正常的，酒却不是。李欢拎着酒瓶子，听屏风后面的那声喘。床帐层层叠叠的，想必到了好时候。她想那些浑不清的液体大概已经流在了褥子上，香气太浓了，是桂花。她自己是什么味道？没人告诉过她。

那个omega披着件红袍子躺在床上，仰躺着，所以衣服了无意义，和她第一次见他的时候一样。不一样的是立起来的阴茎，竭尽它所能的，颤抖得像是主人岌岌可危的尊严。李欢把剩下的酒浇上去，“你叫什么名字？”omega的手指抓着床单，喉咙里滚出囫囵不清的字。“那就不要讲了。看你着红衣，又是现下这个样子，”她拿手指点了点他的阴茎，“朱一龙。我叫你，朱一龙。”

是她给了他名姓，所以进入他的时候，她觉得自己是在做一场虚构的爱。这个人是她完完全全可以掌控的，乐也是，痛也是，她做着一个王国希望的奴隶，那他就是她的奴隶。他太湿了，完全丢盔弃甲，脸上甚至看不出痛苦，只有眉毛皱着。而这褶皱很快就被抚平了，李欢亲他，避开嘴，碰上一点睫毛相接的痒。而有人更紧地裹住她。怎么能是桂花？她停下来看那张潮红的脸，“我可是第一次啊，你这么舒服的吗？”

被她命名为朱一龙的男人没有回答，他根本没有力气回答。连嬷嬷都没想到的是，在屋里等待李欢的一个时辰里，他的发情期踏过药物而来。浅尝辄止是不能止痒的，他觉得自己要疯了，金属的气息太凉了，可腿却不由自主地盘上身前人的腰，身体在床褥上扭成毫无姿态的蛇。您动一动好吗，动一动好吗，动一动好吗！李欢按住他的胯，想起自己那柄银枪第一次见血的时候。她的阴茎就是她的枪。最里面那个柔软的入口也要打开了，她奇妙地感受到它，火热而黏腻，最粗大的地方向着紧致冲撞。是她的战士用巨木打开城门。而后千军万马。

那么，任务就完成了。等待结消下去的时候，李欢抱着那个男人。朱一龙？你是我的朱一龙了。他们连呼吸都交织成一样的频率，最深处的软肉仍然活跃得像是幼猫的舌头。如果我养一只猫，就要你皮肤的白，要它在我干你的时候，用舌头舔你的乳头。你会做它的妈妈吧，你会做我孩子的妈妈的。她咬着他完全汗湿的耳垂说，“我改变主意了。”

“你不会只为我生一个孩子。”


End file.
